


A Midnight Drink

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: After Hours by Varric Tethras [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other, Tentacle Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: A Midnight Drinkby Varric Tethrasan after hours special from the Author of Swords and Shields - 5 scarves specialsIsabela asks Varric to write her some special fic which she promises is for her alone. Tentacles a plenty - might be slightly cursed I can only apologise





	A Midnight Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yummychii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/gifts).

> This is from a couple of prompts - conflicting weres having sex from Rin, and a dark smut one from Para that I couldn't fully remember.
> 
> Also I would like to thank ShadowArtemis4456 for giving me inspiration for the end pairings

The desert was long and sandy, and very hot. The dracolisk was thirsty, she had been on the go for days chasing after a sweet smelling male as her mating time was getting closer. She had thought to change back into her more attractive form, but it would only burn in the beating sun, and at night would freeze, and she after her last meal of a wounded quillback, didn’t want to risk her more delicate stomach.

She knew from her journey across to where the Warden’s were hiding, that there was a large oasis guarded only by a singular Phoenix and in her imposing form it would leave her alone. So the intrepid scout who was a dracolisk made her way back to where she would be able to rest and drink for the night before setting off back to the safety of the Inquisition forces.

It was dark when she arrived, and the Phoenix nowhere to be found, she bellowed and snorted stamping to prove her dominance, and when nothing returned her challenge settled to dipping her head down into the murky water to drink. Something slithered in the water, but it wasn’t like she had anything to worry about, she was in her prime, a fine fighting machine who was just itching to be mounted.

She carried on drinking even as the water stirred again, she stamped her feet in a threatening manner, splashing water up into her face, making her shake her head to clear the water away as something slithered over her front claws, like vines, wrapping round them tightly. She started to rear back, twirling on the spot as the vine like things wouldn’t release her, until her back legs were now knee deep, quickly being clamped down around too. 

She bellowed out now in surprise as she found herself trapped half in the water, as something was starting to pull her back deeper, until her hind quarters were fully submerged, the feeling of the water making her skin crawl, or was that the other vines that were wrapping themselves around her middle, squirming across her scaley hide, she was half tempted to change back, but she was stronger like this, and she might get dragged fully in.

Something thick and long wrapped itself round her eyes, cutting off her vision whilst something smaller, slid across her muzzle, cutting off her nostrils until her mouth opened and the thick vine wriggled round, delving into her mouth, she went to bite down, but it squeezed tightly warning her not to do what she wanted to as it slid to the back of the throat, playing with her cruelly as it kept her on the edge of passing out from lack of air, as it filled her completely.

She felt herself slumping into its strong grip, not able to move as she felt a vine start to slowly stroke against her aching mound, the mound that had brought her to this cursed place, it had wanted her to be filled but surely not by this thing. But she was wet and aching as it teased at her core, spreading her slick fluids up and down until she twitched as it found that place, where all of the heat pooled, and it flicked lightly, teasingly, it’s thick weight lying heavy against that which ached to be filled as it manipulated her pleasure, making her trapped legs buck and spread, offering herself up to be touched fuller, wider, more, she needed more.

She pressed down with all she could, bucking up against it, whining and gasping as the wet, salty vine started to thrust in and out of her mouth, drool falling from her muzzle as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pressure released around her middle and two more small vines started to explore her undercarriage, she could feel small suckers catching her scales, making them ripple under its exploration. And then, then she felt another cover her pleasure, and suckle like she had never felt before, sucking hard and steady, stretching it just past the point of where it had ever been before making her buck harder, spreading until her lips completely covered the thick vine, desperately trying to suck it in to where she felt so empty.

She was rewarded for her debauchery, by something bulbos and thick wriggling underneath the weighty vine, sliding in stretching her wide not stopping until it reached her very limits, knocking on the seat of her canal, making her tilt her head back with a loud scream. She had never been so full in all of her years, the throbbing, sucking vines giving her more pleasure than she had ever dreamed of. 

She yelped as something smaller but slicker started to squirm against her only other hole, the vines growing more insistent as she started to struggle, no, she couldn’t be completely filled, could she? It seemed that she had little choice as it slid slowly in, feeling far bigger than anything she had ever had ever, her mating canal now seeming tighter and smaller as her body stretched to accommodate the vines that filled her completely, even the one in her mouth now pressed past her limits, pulsating deep into her throat, she was completely at its mercy as it used her as nothing more than as holes to fill.

She was brought to shuddering climax after shuddering climax, as the suckers continued to keep her on the brink of orgasm, the vine in her throat squirting in her mouth every time she started to pass out, a thick and nourishing salty mess, until the sun began to peek out from behind the trees, the first few tendrils starting to touch the water. As quickly as it began the vines removed themselves from her body, leaving her achingly empty and shaking, collapsed in the water, only her head remaining on the sandy soil as she was once again alone.

She didn’t know how long she had passed out for, but when she came round there was a man lounging in the shallows watching her with dark inky eyes.

“So was it everything you imagined it would be?” he leered at her now human form, she grinned back at him, looking down at her pale body covered in large sucker marks, before running her hand down her exposed neck with a lusty sigh.

“We are never doing that again…”

#### Fan notes

Varric thanks for writing this, but it was supposed to be tentacles not vines, who ever heard of plant sex!  
Rivaini - it was tentacles but she couldn’t see them so she thought they were vines, why would she be expecting it to be tentacles?  
Varric - but you make it sound like they arranged it, so surely she would know  
Rivaini - But the idea is that the reader doesn’t know she knows until the end  
Varric - I’m not convinced also - first she was tracking a man and then she was on inq business? Where’s the plot consistency?  
Rivaini - you asked me - no you begged me to write you tentacle smut, and I did, you never said it had to be consistent, and you don’t normally complain  
Varric - you literally changed the reason in the first three bits  
Rivaini - look I wrote you tentacle smut, isn’t that enough  
Varric - uh would you be up for writing more - just asking for a friend  
Rivaini - I thought this was just for you, tell me you haven’t shared this with anyone else?  
Varric - So I was thinking for the next one it could be between a werehawke and a werewolf  
Rivaini - Don’t think I didn’t notice you not answer that question - also I only owed you one favour  
Varric - You owe me for not sharing it with your biggest fan. I was thinking you could do a whole series, werelion and weredragon, and then werepanther and werehorse  
Rivaini - This gets me out of any future friendfiction duties. DO NOT SHARE THEM


End file.
